Forever and a day
by Her-My-Oh-Knee
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry Potter has decided to finally propose to Ginny Weasley, his longtime girlfriend. She goes crazy in the midst of the wedding plans, will Harry make it through the insanity? And years after Voldomorts death, there is still evil...after Ginny
1. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or anyone in it. That is JK Rowlings work, and she is very good at it.

Forever

Harry pulled his coat on, and checked for the ring in his pocket. Tonight he was going ask his girlfreind to marry him. They were going to a new place in town, called Chateau de Montvillargenne. He wasn't sure if she would like it, she wasn't into the fancy fancy stuff. He glanced at the gold watch on his wrist, and started. It was almost time to go, and he needed to finish his hair.

Thirty minuets later, Harry was guiding her through the door into Chateau de Montvillargenne. It was beautiful, blue carpet, white paneled walls that looked more gold in the candlelight. She gasped as they walked in, and Harry smiled, she liked it. A man dressed in a black and white suit walked up to them, and smiled. " Ah, Mr. Potter, right this way.". Harry nodded and followed him.

Ever since the Last Battle, everyone had been very nice to him. He had killed Voldomort, right after he destroyed the Elixer of Life.

Harry shook his head, this wasn't the time to re-live past victorys, this was time to think about the quistion he was going to ask, the biggest quistion he would ever ask.

He waited untill she sat down, then sat across from her. She smiled, and the waiter, Marcus, handed them the menus.

" Everything looks so good, I don't know what to have!' she laughed. Marus smiled, and said " The muggle dish of the day is roast duck, and it's suburb.". She smiled, and nodded, " Yes, that sounds perfect.". Harry smiled at her, and said " I'll have the same, and we'll have some wine also.". Marcus nodded, and took the menus.

Aftter they had finished their duck, Harry ordered some desert, he was going to propose right after they got it. They both ordered Gateau, which was a french cake. When it got there, he winked at Marcus. Marcus nodded, and started to pour two glasses of wine. Harry got down on on one knee, and looked into her eyes. " Ginny Weasly, will you be my wife?" he asked, as he opened the box that held the ring.

Ginny looked at him, then squeeled " YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU HARRY POTTER!". Harry stood up, and kissed her. Then he put the ring on her finger, and she smiled up at him.

A few hours alter, Harry dropped her off at her house,. Before he left, she asked him, " Is this really happening? I mean, is this real?". Harry hugged her closley, and nodded. " Yes, yes this real Gin.". He kissed her good night, and got on his Firebolt 2000, then flew away.

When Harry got home, Ron was sleeping on the couch. " Ron, wake up mate." he said as he shook his room mate awake. Ron opened his eyes, then sat up quickly. " What'd she say? Are you getting married?".

Harry grinned, and nodded. " YES! Now we'll be brothers! Wow, how did it happen, did it go like planned, was she suprised, what happened?" Ron asked with exitement. Harry rolled his eyes, and answered " Yes it went like I planned it, yes she was suprised, and for God sakes man! Stop smileing like that!". Ron was smileing wildly, Harry could see all his teeth.

" Okay mate, I'm going to bed now. I've had a long night." Harry said before Ron could respond.

Ron nodded, and sat back down on the couch.

Harry stepped into his bedroom, and sighed contently. He looked around at the room, which was painted a light blue. Harry got undressed, and got into bed. He didn't fall asleep for a while, just lay thinking of the nights events. His mind started to wander, back to the war, and his seventh year.

A/N OK, this was a very short chapter, but there wasn't too much to say. I said what I needed, the next chapter will explain everything that happened before and during the war. Please review, I need people to review so I know I'm not writeing to myself. One click away!

Her-My-Oh-Knee AKA Sam


	2. Wedding Planner

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of his freinds. That's JKRs work, and she deserves ever bit of credit.

**Anouncing Mr. and Mrs. Potter!**

_" Dumbledore! What are you...aren't you...didn't you die!" Harry asked his Proffesor, who was standing in front of him. " No Harry, Proffesor Snape did me a favor, and was almost sent to Askaban for it. I asked him to make it look like I was dead, so I could go and find the horcruxes. I've found all of them now, and destroyed them all. There is only one thing for you ro do now, destroy the one in Vodomort.". Harry stared at him, and didn't say anything. A few minuetes passed, then Harry snapped back to attention._

" Harry, do you like silver or gold better?" Ginny was asking him. Harry looked at her, then at the peices of fabric she was holding out. " Umm...gold.". Ginny rolled her eyes and said, " Ah yes, a true Gryffindor. ". Harry smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him, then turned back to the the papers spread around her. She had started planning the wedding a week after he proposed. " I don't want to wait, Harry. I want to be married to you as soon as possible." she had said. Harry agreed with her, and he had told her so.

" What about September twenty-third?" she asked him. Harry looked up, confused. She rolled her eyes again, and said, " For the wedding silly! Is September twenty-third okay for it?". Harry looked up, and smiled. " That sounds great! A nice Autumn wedding.". Harry didn't really care, but when he acted other wise, Ginny had gotten pretty mad at him. So now he was trying his best to be intrested.

Ginny smiled at him, and wrote something down.

" Do you think they'll mind? I mean...will they get mad I didn't ask your Dad for permission?" Harry asked Ginny. They were going over to the Weaslys, for a family dinner. They were also going to tell them about the engament. " Why would you ask my dad if we could get married? He's not the one you're marrying." Ginny said, puzzled.

Harry sighed, he was getting muggle and wizarding tradtions confused again. " Sorry, muggle thing. The man asks his girl-freinds father for his blessing for marrige." Harry explained. Ginny looked intrested and said, " Hmm, that doesn't like a bad idea. Mabye the muggles aren't so...weird.".

Harry laughed, then looked down. " Hey, we're here." he said suddenly. They were riding on Harry's Firebolt 2000, and Harry was riding up front.

She lookd down, and took a deep breath. Harry dropped down to the front, and saw that Ron and Hermione was there also. They waved at them as they got off the broom. " Hey Harry, Ginny." Hermione said, giving them both a hug. Ron gave his sister a hug, and winked at Harry, Hermione didn't know yet. Harry and Ginny had decided to let her know with everyone else. Ron smiled her warmly, and pulled her closer.

He had been very protective of her since the war, she had been injured pretyy bad by Bellatrix Lestrange, and gone into a coma for about a month. It had been three years, but Ron still was very protective.

Harry reached over to the door, and started to knock, but Mrs. Weasly answered it before he could.

" Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione, come in! You don't need to knock, our home is your home, dears.". She said as she ushered them in, and took their coats. Harry smiled at her, and walked followed her into the living room, were everyone else was.

Harry looked around the room, and saw all his freinds. There was Fred and Angelina, who had gotten married after the war, and there was Goerge and Katie Bell, who had also gotten married. Bill and Fluer were sitting on the couch, Fluer holding their toddler, Percy, on her lap. They had nemed him after Percy Weasly, to honor him.

Percy had died, fighting Peter Petigrew. Bill had been very upset by this, he felt that it was his fault.

There was also Charlie, and his girlfreind Jenny. Harry wasn't suprised to also see Lupin and Tonks, they had always been invited to these things. They were still dating, but everyone knew they would get engaged soon. Harry smiled at everyone, and sat down next to Ginny on another couch.

Everyone was chatting with each other, when Mrs. Weasly called them all to dinner.

" Since theres so many of us, we have two tables. So pick one, and sit down!" she called.  
Harry and Ginny sat down with Ron and Hermione, Lupin and Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

After everyone ate dinner, they put the two tables together, and played a game of Chorus, which was a kind of wizard card game.

AFter they played, they moved to the living room for coffee, and to talk.

After a minuet, Harry nudged Ginny, and she nodded. They both stood up, and Harry cleared his throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at them. " Everyone, Ginny and and I have something to tell you." Harry said clearly. He started to tell the, but Ginny interupted. " We're getting married!" she squeeled. Everyone burst out, and started clapping, and congratulating them. All the women rushed over to Ginny, and examined the ring she was showing them.

The men clapped Harry on the back, and shook his hand. " Be nice to our sister, or you'll get it Harry." Fred said. " Yes, you know we own and make many many evil torture devices." Goerge agreed. Their wifes, glared at them, then turned back to Ginny. Mr. Weasly smiled broadly at Harry, and said, " Congratulations Harry, I know you'll be happy together." he said quietly. Harry smiled at him, and thanked him.

" Harry! Oh I couldn't have pictured a more perfect man for my Ginny." Mrs. Weasly said, wiping a tear from her eye. Harry smiled at her, and gave her a hug.

Harry saw Hermione, and she rushed over to him. " Ginny told me how you proposed, that is sooo sweet. I hope that when I get engaged, it'll be that romantic!" she said, and hugged him.

Remus hugged Hermione, and whispered to Harry, " Now I'll have to propose, thanks a lot.". Harry looked at him, then saw the laughter in his eye. Harry grinned at him, then went over to Ginny, and put his arm around her.

Four hours later, everyone left. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were the last. Mrs. Weasly hugged him very hard, and kissed Ginny on the head. " Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" she said, and hugged them both again. " Mum, we've got to go.

Harry has work in the morning, remember?" Ginny said, as she slowly pried her mothers arms off her. Mrs. Weasly nodded, and smiled. " Oh I'm sorry Harry dear. You should get home. Good night then!". Ginny smiled at her, and got on the broom behind Harry. " Hermione, are you coming over?" she called to Hermione, who was holding onto Ron tightly, sitting on him behind the broom. She nodded at her, and Ron took off.

Harry followed him, and dropped the girls off at Ginnys flat.

Harry led the way back to his and Rons apartment, and put his broom away. " So Ron, when you going to propose to Hermione?" he asked him. Ron sighed, and replied, '' Soon I geuss, it's just that...I don't where to live. After we get married I mean.". Harry started at him, trying to figure out if he was joking. " Ron, you and Hermione cand figure that out! It's not like anyone will not want you! Your my best freind, and you killed Lucius Malfoy!".

Ron sighed, and nodded. " OK, well I think I'll go to bed then. Night.". Harry nodded, and decided to go to bed himself.

_" Headmaster, the Dark Lord has told all of us that we will attack Hogwarts at midnight, the night before the train takes everyone home." Snape gasped. Dumbledore nodded, and healed the cut on Snapes arm. He looked at Harry, and then turned and left the room, to alert the Order. Harry saw Snape out the door, then went to tell Ron and Hermione._

A/N OK, so now you have a little bit of info on the war, and I'll keep giving it. Thank you to my one and only reviewer, webling-girl05, for reviewing, and for the idea for thr flashes. So everyone knows, I don't wait forever to update my story, but for now, my first priority is my other one, Harry Potter and the Horcrux Search. This story will probly have about ten chapters, but I think i'll do another one after this, about...never mind. You can find who it's about. If I tell, it'll ruin the story. So Please review on your way out, and bye!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	3. SUPRISE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter charecters.

**SUPRISE

* * *

**

_" Alright everyone, we have one week to get every person we can on the alert." Harry said. The Order was sitting around a table, at Black Manor. _

_" What about the children? We can't just let them roam around freely." McGonagall said. _

_" We will send them to their house common rooms." Dumbeldore said, from the other end of the table. Everyone nodded their agreement, and turned back to Harry._

_" I need every person to be here the day of the attack. Not before, if you get here before, then the entire plan could be messed up." Harry took a deep breath. " Untill then, please gather as many people as possible, and tel them to be here an hour before the battle."

* * *

_

" Harry, my parents want us over for dinner tommorow night. We need to be there at six. Hermione will bring Ginny, she said they _have_ to go shopping." Ron anounced at breakfest Tuesday morning.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. Ginny and Hermione had been shopping a lot lately.

" Alright, sounds like fun." Harry replied.

Ron nodded, and finished stuffing his face.

" Okay, I have to go. I got to be at work at nine, Coach is getting nervous about the next game."

Harry nodded. Ron was a keeper for the Chudley Cannons quiditch team.

" Alright, see you later. Are you and Hermione still going to dinner tonight?"

" Ya, see you at the restraunt!" Ron replied, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Gin, Hermione, have fun shopping?" Harry asked, giving a sideways glance at Ron, who was hiding a snicker by coughing. 

" Oh yes, we maxed out your bank acount, Ron. Hope you don't mind." Hermione replied.

Ron imediatly stopped, and glared at her.

Harry rolled his eyes, and walked up to the door.

" Just go right in, Harry. Mum won't mind." Ron called as Harry was reaching for the knocker.

Harry nodded, and walked in. The house was dark, " Hello?" Harry called.

He walked into the sitting room, and the lights imeiatly went on, and about one-hundred people were shouting " SUPRISE!"

Harry blinked, and laughed with everyone else.

Mrs.Weasly walked up to them, and hugged Harry and Ginny tightly.

" We decided you needed an engament party, hope you don't mind, dears."

Harry smiled and hugged her back. The last time he had a suprise party was just after the war, and that suprise party didn't end well.

Ginny smiled up at him, again. " I knew they would want to, but I never geussed so quickely!"

" Well it's fine by me, I love suprises. We better go mingle, or this corner is going to become very crowded."

Ginny giggled, and walked with him around to say hello to everyone.

* * *

They all sat down to dinner, which was porkchops, butterbeer, home made pumpkin pasties. 

When everyone had just finished their porkchops, someone knocked on the front door.

Mrs.Weasly stood up quickley, and went to answer it.

She came back, looking slightly nervous.

" Harry, you know Draco Malfoy, and this is his girlfreind Mandy Lewis."

Harry stared at Mrs.Weasly, then turned to look at Malfoy. He was looking slightly nevous, but smiled tightly at Harry.

His girlfreind was pretty, she had short golden blond hair, tan skin, freckles, and a beatiful round face, and she was about 5'7.

Draco, though had not changed. He still had the pale skin, pale hair, and a hint of the Mafloy Smirk. Harry had to admit though, they looked good together.

Ginny stood up, and smiled at Mandy, then turned to her Mother.

" Mum, can I talk to you for a moment, something about the wedding."

Mrs.Weasly sighed, and shook her head yes.

They went to the kitchen, and Malfoy and Mandy both sat down.

" Congratjulations, Harry." Malfoy said quietly.

Harry nodded his head, and shook the hand he was holding out. He smiled at Mandy, and took a drink of his butterbear.

The rest of the night was un-eventful, Harry and Malfoy kept glancing at eachother, then looking away quickley. They both kept their girlfreinds very close.

Malfoy and Mandy were the last ones to leave. Before they did, Ginny was talking to Mandy, and Harry and Malfoy were watching them carefully.

" Harry-"

"Draco-" they both said at the same time.

" Harry, I know you probley will never like me, I was a Death Eater, but I did go over to the other side, even if it wasn't untill the end." Malfoy said, sounding completly unlike himself.

Harry nodded. " I know, and it was three years ago, and you did give al those Death Eater names. I don't like you, Malfoy, but I don't hate you either." Harry replied, bluntly.

Malfoy nodded, and turned back to his girlfreind. " Mandy, we should go. We've already burdened the Weaslys long enough."

"Oh no, Draco. You are never a burden." Mrs.Weasly said quicky.

Mandy smiled, and said softly, " Thank you for being so kind, and inviting us. I hope we can do the same for you sometime."

Mrs.Weasly flushed slightly, and hugged her.

They left, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the Weaslys were the only ones left.

" Thank you Mrs.Weasly, this was so much fun." Harry said.

Ginny nodded her agreement, and hugged her mother also.

" Mum, why did you invite Malfoy, and what did you mean, _never a burden_." Ron asked, courisly.

Mrs.Weasly flushed deep red, and busied her self, plumping the coushions.

" Ya Mum, what did you mean?" Ginny asked.

Mrs.Weasly sighed, and turned to look at them. " Draco and Mandy come by sometimes for tea, you know Draco lost both his parents in the war, and Mandy's Mum is a muggle, and her Dad died. Her mum is sick, in the muggle hospital."

Ron and Ginny nodded. " Fine. But don't let him try anything mum, I don't like him." Ron said.

Mrs.Weasly glared at him. " Ronald Weasly, I think I can take care of myself, don't you?"

Ron sighed and nodded. Hermione smiled at Mrs.Weasly, and took her cloak off the rack.

" We should get going, Ron. You have a game tommorow, and Coach Webster won't be happy if you're asleep."

They left, and Harry and Ginny followed behind them

Back at the flat, Ron was already in his room, sleeping. Harry went to his room, and got in bed, and fell asleep quickley.

* * *

_" Malfoy." Harry spat out. " What are you doing here?"_

_" I'm here to fight, Potter. Do you really think I'm going fight with the Dark Lord? He isn't very happy with me right now, I thought you knew?" Malfoy smiled at Harry's confusion. " Is it possible, that _Harry Potter_ doesn't know everything?"_

_" What is it Malfoy, tell me now, or I swear I'll blast you to bloody kingdon come!" Harry waved his wand threatenly._

_Malfoy mocked fear. " Alright Potter, put that stick down, and I'll tell you!" Harry lowered his wand slightly._

_" Alright Potter. The Dark Lord got very mad at me. I left quickly, and am now hiding from him."_

_Harry stared at him. " What did you do?" _

_Malfoy smirked at him. " I refused to kill my mother." _

_Harry nodded slowly, and left the room before he hurt him.

* * *

_

A/N Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy, and sick, and I had writers block on my other story, so I was trying to work on that. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know at least one person did...lol. Also, sorry about any spelling/grammer mistakes, my computershut down, so I have to use the one without spell check for this chapter.So please review! I only have one review so far, and I so want more. So review, and mabye I'll update faster!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	4. Freinds?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his charectors, and so on. You get the picture D.

**Freinds

* * *

**

_" Please, you can't stay here, Uncle Vernon. Voldomort is looking for anyone that's close to me," Harry glanced at his Uncle from across the table. " and he has this illoision that we're close." Uncle Vernon shook his head. " No, boy! I am not dragging my family off to some country to hide from..._those_ people!" Uncle Vernon shook his head again. We're staying right here!"_

_Harry sighed, " I didn't want to have to tell you this, but Voldomort already has a plan to come and torture you, untill you die. I know, I heard it with my very own ears." Uncle Vernon turned white. " He...he...wh-what?" he stammered. Harry hid a smirk. He hadn't really heard that, but he did know that Voldomort would be after them, and as much as he hated the Dursleys, he couldn't kill them. "That's right. But alright, if you don't want to go, then I'll just be leaving." Harry turned to leave, and-"Boy!" Uncle Vernon barked, still extremly white. " When do we leave?"

* * *

_

Harry was sitting on the couch, reading. It was Saterday morning, and Harry was waiting for Ginny. She was coming over, and then they were going out to lunch. Today was Ron's game against the Montrose Magpies.

" Harry! Where's my uniform? And why didn't you wake me up?" Ron shouted from across the flat. " Never mind, I found the uniform. Bye! See you at the game!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and went back to his book.

" Knock knock!" Ginny called.

Harry jumped up, and went over to the kitchen. Ginny was setting her purse down on the tiled counter. " Hey, sleep well?" she asked.

" Yep, you?" Harry asked, reaching over to kiss her.

Ginny was wearing blue jeans, and a orange Chudley Cannons tee-shirt. Harry was also wearing the same shirt.

" So, were are we going for lunch, my fiance?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

" It's a suprise, my fiance." Harry replied with a smile.

Ginny sighed, and playfully punched him.

" Okay, well then let's go! We have three hours before the game starts, and Ron wants everyone there an hour before."

" Okay, I'll get my broom." Harry responded.

Ginny nodded, and followed him to his room.

" Sorry, the room's a mess. I haven't had a chance to clean." Harry said, his ears turning red.

Ginny laughed. " Give me a break. I'm used to it, rember I'm the only girl in my family?"

Harry laughed with her, and grabbed his broom.

" Okay, let's go." Harry said smiling.

* * *

" I like flying with you better than flying by my self." Ginny said, taking a deep breath.

Harry grinned, and put his arm around her waist. " Come on, let's go in."

They were in front a small building, that had a plastic sign that read **_Nicolo's Cafe_**.

" Harry, this is soo sute!" Ginny squeeled. Harry smiled, and opened the door for her.

He leaned over and whispered to her, " This a muggle diner, but a lot of wizards come here."

About half of the people looked up at them as they were passing, and stared at Harry's forhead, where his scar was. He waved at them as he passed. They picked at table in the corner, and sat down.

" It's kind of crowded, isn't it?" Ginny whispered.

Harry noddded his agreement, there was only two other empty tables, besides theirs.

A waitress dressed in a teal mini skirt, and shirt that matched, came over to take their order.

" Hello, welcome to Nicolo's Cafe, I'm Marcy, and I'll be taking care of you today." the blond haired waitress said, with a smile wider than seemed possible. She batted her lashes at Harry.

" What can I get ya?" she said, leaning closer to Harry.

" Hi Marcy, yes. I'd like some coffee. Ginny?" Harry said, smiling at her.

" Yes, I'll have some coffee also, thanks." Ginny replied, bumping Harry's knee under the table.

Marcy smiled, and nodded. " Alright, I'll be back in a few moments with those coffees."

Harry and Ginny nodded.

" She's very...intresting." Harry said, smirking.

Ginny giggled. " She's very intresting, ' Would you like to move in with me, you gorgeus hunk of meat!'. I bet she would have asked that, if I hadn't been there."

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

Ginny smiled, and looked at her menu.

" Harry, Ginny!" someone called, from across the restraunt.

The two of them looked over, and saw Mandy Lewis walking towards them, with Draco trailing behind. Harry looked at him warily, and smiled at Mandy.

" Mandy! Hey, what's up?" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up.

They hugged, and Harry and Draco shook hands, or rather squeezed hands.

" You going to the game?" Ginny asked Mandy.

" Yes, we decided to stop for lunch before."

Ginny nodded, and the girls chatted for a while.

" Alright, well we should go get a table. See you at the game?" Mandy asked, smiling.

" No! Well, I mean why don't you join us?" Ginny asked, already pulling two more chairs up.

" Gin, I don't think Draco and Mandy _really_ want to sit with us." Harry said, smiling down at her.

Ginny frowned.

" Well, if you don't mind, then we'd love to!" Mandy replied, grinning.

Harry sighed, and pulled Ginny's chair out for her, then sat down.

" So, Ginny

"Alright, thank you for coming. Please come again!" Marcy said, as Harry and Ginny were walking out the door. They both smiled and nodded, but burst out laughing as soon as they were out of the door. The entire meal had very boring, the girls had been chating like old freinds, and Harry and Draco had sat picking at their food.

" So, what do you think of Mandy? She's really sweet, huh?" Ginny asked, climbing on the back of Harry's broom.

He nodded. " Ya, she is. Kinda odd though, Malfoy haveing a girlfreind who's mum is muggle."

Ginny scowled at him. " Harry Potter! You know just as well as I do that Draco's alright! After all he's done..." Ginny trailed off.

Harry sighed, and took off. " I know, Gin. It's just really hard to forgive and forget. You know?"

Ginny nodded, and rested her head against his back. " I know, but you need to. Draco Malfoy is alright, and you need to relize this."

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. It's been a busy few weeks. We just found out my Mom is pregnant, so that's been taking up some time. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and so you know, the whole Malfoy being great in Ginny's book, wasn't something you missed, I'm building up to something. So please please please review! I sooo need them. Thank you to my other reviewers, Webling-girl05, Violonist-gurl, and Suuz. I'm glad everyone likes it, so review and tell me so! Even if you hated it, I want to hear from you.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	5. Out to Lunch

Disclamier: I give all credit from this story to JK Rowlings, because she gave me, and all other FanFic writers this wonderful world to write about.

**Out to Lunch**

" Mr. Potter, the anniversry of the Battle is comeing up in a week, and there will be a dinner. The Minister will be there, also the Bulgarian Minister, with others." A small brown haired man sat before Harry. He was Harry's personal assistent the Ministry had paid for. Harry worked as a Auror, but the Ministry always wanted him to attend everything, so he worked every other week.

" Alright, Conner. It's a fancy thing, I suppose."

Conner nodded. " Who would you like on the quest list, sir?"

" Ginny, of course, is Ronald already on the list? And don't call me sir, or Mr. Potter. It's Harry." Harry sighed, he had to say this at least once a day.

" Yes, the eentire Weasly family is on the list, the Ministers request." Conner replied, looking at his notes.

" Okay, then just-" Harry was interuppted by a knock on the door.

A tall blond woman came into the room. " Sir? Miss Weasly is here to see you?" she said, phrasing it as as quistion.

" Send her in, please." Harry responded.

She nodded, and turned to someone outside the door. " You can come in now, m'am." she said, her voice slightly muffled.

Ginny came bounding into the room. " Hey Harry." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Conner, who was still sitting on the chair next to Harry's desk, blushed. " I should go, sir-Harry."

" Oh no, don't go Conner. I just came to hang out, if that's okay. " Ginny said quickly, looking at him.

Conner sat back down, still blushing.

" So what are you two gentlemen doing?" Ginny asked, sitting down on a chair that was up against the wall.

" Well, the Battle anniversery is coming up next week, so there a party, and I'm choosing my guest list." Harry responded.

Ginny nodded. " Who do you have so far?"

" No one, your dad has everyone that I was thinking of already on the list. And Neville, and Seamus work at the ministry, so they're coming."

Ginny nodded, thinking it over. " How about Mandy and Draco?" she said, smiling.

Harry hesitated. " Gin, I...uhh..."

Ginny glared at him. " Harry..." she said warningly.

Harry sighed loudly. " Alright, if I have to..." he said, wheediling.

" You have to." Ginny confirmed.

Conner wrote them down, then spoke up. " Anyone else, Harry?"

Harry shook his head no.

" Well, then we're done for the day." Conner said, gathering his papers.

Harry stood up, and stretched. " Lunch?" Harry asked, turning to Ginny.

" Sure, Conner, join us?" She smiled kindly at him.

Conner shook his head. " I can't my Mother is expecting me. Meatloaf night."

Harry stared at his assistant quizzickly.

Ginny elbowed him when she saw him staring. " Alright, mabye next time."

Conner nodded eagerly, and left.

" So, where to?" Harry asked.

Ginny conisdered it for a moment. " How about I just make you something, okay?"

Harry grinned, and nodded.

" How about we invite Neville, or someone to join us? You know I always make to much." Ginny laughed.

" Sure, Neville's office is right down stairs."

Harry finnaly got down stairs, after spending what seemed forever in the crowded lift.

They walked down the hall, hand in hand. People who were in the halls, smiled and waved at Harry as they passed.

" Dating a famous person is so hard." Ginny said mockingly.

Harry laughed. " Hey, this is Neville's office." He said, stopping at a door.

Ginny turned the door knob, but it was locked.

" He's out with his girlfreind." someone called.

" Girlfreind?" Ginny whispered, giggling.

Harry laughed. " Come on Gin, Nevilles not bad looking...just a little shy."

" No, that's not was what I saying," Ginny protested." I was just suprised."

Harry rolled his eyes. " Alright, well then mabye just us then?"

Ginny nodded. " How does sandwiches sound?"

" Perfect. Why don't we make it a picnic?" Harry responded, rubbing his stomache teasingly.

Ginny put the last two items into the picnic basket, and closed it tightly. " All done, ready?"

" Yep, let's go. How about the park in Hogsmaede?" Harry replied.

" I'll get there first!" she said, giggling. She disapperated away with a _pop_.

Harry grinned, and followed her.

" Wow, they've done some work." Ginny said, looking around. The park had been built in tribute to Albus Dumbledore, when he'd passed away a year ago. It was popular place for couples, and families.

Harry nodded his agreement, and looked around for a spot to set up.

" How about over there?" Ginny said, pointing to a mostly clear area, there was only one other couple there, and Harry didn't think they would notice if Ginny and him moved over there.

" Alright." He agreed, picking up the basket. He followed Ginny to the area, and helped her spread out the large blue blanket.

Ginny smoothed the edges of the blanket, and got the food out.

" Alright, here's a ham and chees one for you, Harry. And here's my chicken salad sandwich."

Harry gratefully took the sandwich, and bottle of pumpkin juice Ginny was holding out to him.

He opened it, and took a large bite.

Ginny, was looking rather green.

" Fred and Goerge!" Harry said, spitting his own food out.

" I am going to kill them!" Ginny screamed.

Harry looked at his fiance, who's face was starting to turn red.

All of a sudden, he started laughing. Ginny stared at him, her face quizzical.

Then, she stared laughing too, and soon, Harry and Ginny were laughing so hard that they're face's turned red.

" I've..." gasp " got..."gasp " to..." stop!" Ginny sat up, and wiped a ear from her face.

Harry nodded, and stopped after a second to.

" Well, I think everything else is safe enough, why don't we just have that stuff instead?"

Harry nodded his agreement, and opened his drink, tasting it carefully.

It's safe." Harry stated.

Ginny laughed.

They ate in silence for a few minuetes. Then, Ginny gasped.

" What is it, Gin?" Harry asked, conserened.

Ginny giggled, and pointed the couple that was right by them.

Harry looked back at her, then at the couple.

" Look closer, Harry!" Ginny urged.

Harry rolled his eyes. " Why, what abo-" Ginny interupted him.

" Just do it Harry, you'll see why."

Harry sighed, and looked closly.

The man was dark haired, and the woman had unusaully blond hair.

" Neville?" Harry said, awed.

Ginny nodded. " And the girl is..."

" That's not...is it?" Harry said, staring intently at the woman.

Ginny giggled. " Yep, Luna Lovegood."

Harry laughed, mostly from suprise.

" Should we go say hi?" Harry said, still staring.

" Well mabye if you'd stop staring then we could..."

Harry turned away, and looked at Ginny. " Alright, now let's go say hello."

Harry pulled Ginny up, and they walked over to the couple, who were now staring at each other.

" Hello, Neville. Luna." Harry said, smiling at them.

" Hello Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasly." Luna said, not looking up.

Neville, though, looked up imediatly. " Ha...Harry. How are you?" He said, his cheeks buring red.

" Fine, thanks. You?" Harry said, trying not to laugh.

" Uhh...fine. Luna and I were just going on a picnic."

Ginny smiled kindly at him. " I see that. So you guys are dating?"

Neville looked down at his hands.

" Yes. Four months today." Luna answered breezily.

Ginny looked at her, suprised. " Four months? Wow. We stopped by your office, Neville." Ginny said, looking at him. We were going to invite you with us. But someone told us that your were out with your girlfreind."

Neville turned even redder, if possible.

" Alright, well then we should let you get back to your date. Mabye sometime you can go out with Ginny and I." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's arm.

Neville and Luna both nodded.

Harry and Ginny turned and went back to their blanket.

" Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Who knew?" Ginny said, laughing again.

A/N Hey, I relized that when I uploaded this chapter, it cut out some parts, so I went back and fixed those. The next chapter is on it's way!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	6. Remeberance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of his freinds, and so on and so forth.

** The Wolves and I **

_Harry slammed his fist on the table. " No! I will not let you be bait! You are one of my best mate's! I don't care if Voldomort kills himself in order for you to be a prisoner, you are not going!"_

_" Harry, we don't really have much of a choice, do we?" Hermione said quitely._

_Harry shook his head. " No Hermione, no."_

_Hermione gave him a watery smile, as he pulled her in for a hug._

_" Be careful, Hermione. I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt."_

_Hermione nodded, and left the room, leaving Harry alone.

* * *

_

" I like this green one." Ginny said, pointing out a green dress robe. " Harry...come on. Look at the robe."

Harry sighed, and turned away from the quiditch poster, that had Ron waving, and smiling.

" Sorry Gin. Ya, that one's nice."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and called Madam Colane, the dress maker, they were picking out a dress-robe for Harry, for the ball on Saterday.

" Yes Miss Weasly? Have you found a dress robe for Mr. Potter?" Madam Colane answered, in her irish accent.

" Yes we have, thank you, and call us Ginny, and Harry." Ginny said, smiling.

Madam Colane nodded shyly, and drew out her wand. " Alright, well, Mr-Harry, please take off your robe, and stand up on this stool.

Harry obeyed and climbed onto the metal stool, in his jeans and t-shirt.

Ginny stepped back, while the dressmaker bustled around Harry, using her wand to take measurments.

After a few minuetes, she tok her last measurment, then stood up, and smiled at Harry.

" Allright, your robes will be ready in two days. Would you like those delivered, or are you going to pick them up?" Ginny answered.

" Pick them up." replied Harry.

" Delivered."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they had said it at the same time.

" Harry, we have to pick them up, the ball is on Saterday, and delivery can take longer." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded, and turned to the counter. " We'll pick it up, thanks."

" Yes sir, come by on Wednsday, and it should be ready. It will be three-hundred-forty galleon, please."

Harry nodded, and pulled the money out of his Pick-Me bag.

" Thank you, sir. Have a nice day!" Madam Colane said, as Harry and Ginny walked out the door.

" She's pretty nice. Not as nice as Madam Malkin, though." Harry observed.

Ginny nodded. " I wonder how Ireland is?"

Harry shrugged, and walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, and orderd two Chocolate Toffey Nut ice-cream cones.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, and glanced around the room. It was 2:22 AM, and he had just heard a sound.

A plain black owl was standing right outside his window, on the large maple tree. There was a letter tied to his leg.

" What do you want?" Harry said sleepily. He got up, and trudged across the room, and opened his window. The black owl flew in, and settled contently on Hedwigs cage. Harry took the letter off it's leg, and gave it some food and water.

Harry sat down on his bed, and opened the letter warily.

_Harry_

_Sorry it's so late, I just got back from a trip to Sweden. Mandy and I will be happy to come to the Remberance Ball. We have some very happy news to share, also. Would you like to come to a dinner my fiance is planning tommorow?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter open mouthed. _What are we? Best freinds now?_

He sighed, and rolled back into bed.

Just as he was drifting back to sleep, he heard another thump on the window.

This time, there was a grey and black owl sitting on the tree.

Harry sighed again, and let this one in.

_Harry_

_Sorry about that last letter, Mandy was sitting right beside me, watching as I wrote. I really don't care if you come tommorow, but Mandy would enjoy Ginny's company._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry rolled his eyes, and let the owl back out.

He slid back into his bed, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

" Is it fancy?" Ginny said the next morning. Harry had just told her the nights events, as he was walking her to work.

" I don't know, why don't you ask Mandy?" Harry replied, dodging a tree branch.

Ginny didn't seem to notice, and kept walking.

" I don't know Harry, doesn't that seem kind of...rude?"

Harry rolled his eyes, for the fifth time that day. " Doesn't it seem more rude to show up in jeans and a t-shirt, and it be a dressy thing? Or dress up, and everyone else dressed down?"

Ginny considered, then nodded slowl. " I suppose I can stop by there some time today. Mabye invite her to lunch."

Harry nodded, and stopped in front of the small building that was Ginny's work. " Here we are, Gin."

Ginny looked up, suprised. " We're already? Hmm, okay. Bye Harry."

Harry nodded, and kissed her good-bye. " Bye Gin, and talk to Mandy."

Ginny waved her hand, and walked in the building.

* * *

" I don't know, Ron. It's just really weird." Harry said to Ron, over lunch. " One day I do my best to ignore Malfoy, and the next he's inviting me to dinner parties! Blimey! _I'm_ inviting him to dinner parties!"

Ron looked at him seriosly, but didn't say anything.

" Well? What do you think?" Harry prompted, glaring at him.

Ron looked at him, then blinked. " I think that mabye you've gone off your rocker, Harry!" Ron burst out laughing.

Harry glared at him again. " Well I'm glad you think this is funny, Ron. My girlfreind is bestfreinds with the girlfreind of the guy that made six _years_ of my life misrable!"

" Harry, remember what he did? _That_ should erase everything. I've forgiven him, why can't you? He made my life even more misrable that yours!" Ron reminded him.

Harry nodded grudgingly, and started picking at his food again.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch, talking to Ginny. She was using the fire to talk to him, so she could tell him what to wear.

" Mandy said it was a some-what fancy party. Nice robes, but not dress robes. Girls can wear a dress." She said, smiling widely.

" Allright. I'll pick you up in a hour and a half." Harry replied.

Ginny nodded, and she disappeared.

Harry sighed, and sat down on the couch to read.

His eyes started drifting after a few pages, and he slowly drifted off.

_" Alright then, Hermione is going to be...bait." Harry said, to the people gathered in front of him. He was talking to almost all of the people who where going to fight with him, when Voldomort came. " Voldomort wants something, that Hermione has. She will try her best to lure him to the Great Hall, where most of will be waiting. Voldomort can not know that we know, what he's doing. All of the students, present company exepted, will be in their dorms, a team of Aurors inside each comman room." Harry looked at the four teams, who where standing against a wall. " If these teams...are not able to stand against the Death Eaters, then all seventh years will take their place. There is eight senth years that know what is going on, one boy, and one girl from each house. They will inform the others, and they will take up guard. Voldomort, should be following Hermione, with, I'm guessing, most of his Death Eaters. I know I can't plan this whole battle," Harry said, looking around the crowded Great Hall. " but I can try my best to win it."_

_Harry stopped here, and stood up. Everyone, to Harry's suprise, started clapping. Even Dumbledore, who had seemed very distant throughout the speech, clapped._

_Harry smiled at them, though it was only half-hearted. _

_" It's going to be okay, Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear._

_Harry nodded, but he still wasn't sue._

" Harry!" Ron yelped.

Harry sat up, dropping book. " What!" He answeres sleepily.

" Your supposed to pick up my sister in ten minuetes, and your not even dressed!"

Harry glanced at the wall clock, then gasped. " Ron! Why didn't you wake me!"

" I wasn't here, I just got back from practice." Ron responded.

Harry ran down the hall, and into his room. He through on a navy blue robe , and ran a comb through his messy hair. He tried to wet it down, and when it didn't work, he left it.

" Bye Ron!" Harry yelled as he ran out the door, clutching his broom.

" Bye Harry..." Ron laughed, watching Harry zoom off in the darkening sky.

* * *

Harry stood knocking at Ginny and Hermione's door, waiting for someone to answer. _What is it with girls, and waiting ten minuetes to answer the door!_

After what seemed forever, Hermione answered the door. " Oh, hello Harry. Ginny will ready in just a minuete."

Harry nodded, and stepped inside.

" So why are you late?" Hermione asked, after a moment.

Harry smiled sheepishly. " I kind of fell alseep, and I didn't wake up untill Ron got home. Wonder why he was so late, though."

Hermione, to Harry's amusement, turned slightly red. " Oh, I don't know, mabye Coach Williams kept them late."

Harry nodded, hiding a laugh by coughing.

Right then, Ginny came walking down the hall. She was wearing a knee length, bright blue dress. The sleeves went to her elbows, and it had a high neck, with a low back.

" Gin, you look...wow." Harry said in awe.

Ginny smiled. " Thanks, you look very nice, also Harry."

Harry still stared her, until Hermione poked him. Harry blinked, then held out his arm for Harry.

" I'll put a sheild charm around us, so you don't mess up your hair." He said, as they climbed on the back of the broom.

" I hadn't even thought of that! Good idea, I knew there was some reason I'm marrying you." Ginny teased.

Harry laughed, and reached back to rumple her hair, then drew his hand back. " Oops, I forgot."

Ginny laughed, and squealed as they took off.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor in just a few moments. Harry held his broom tightly in one hand, and put his arm around Ginny's waist with the other.

They walked up the path to the house, and stopped at the large wooden doors.

" Should we knock?" Ginny said, staring at the door.

" I don't know. Mabye there's a doorbell..."

Ginny turned to look at him. " A what?"

Harry blushed. " Oh, it's a muggle thing. They have a button that you push, and it makes a noice inside of the house."

Ginny looked slightly intrested, and muttered something under her breath, that sounded oddly like " Mabye they aren't so stupid."

Harry, finnaly reached over and knocked.

A small house elf, which was dressed in a clean white toggan **( I'm not sure if I spelled that right, but that's the thing the elfs at Hogwarts were wearing.)**.

" Welcome!" the elf squeeked. " Please come in!"

Harry smiled, and walked in, Ginny at his side.

" May I take your cloaks, and your broom sir?" he asked.

Harry nodded, and helped Ginny out of her cloak, then handed them to the elf. " Thank you."

" Oh no sir, it is my duty to serve! I do not need thanks!"

Harry started to respond, but decided not to.

Ginny giggled. They walkedd down the hall way, following another elf that came.

The elf led them into a large room, that was filled with people. There was a corner that had a stage set up, with instuments that were charmed to play. The room had light blue wall, with wood flooring.

" Harry! Ginny!" Mandy said, rushing over. She and Ginny hugged briefly, then started chatting excitedly.

" This place looks wonderful!" Ginny gushed.

Mandy blushed. " Oh, I didn't do much. It was mostly just the house elfs."

Ginny smiled. " Well it still looks great, and so do you! That dress is gorgeous!"

Mandy was wearing a stunning black dress, simple, with a scoop neck, and low laced back, that went just above the knees. She had a single red rose pinned in her hair, accenting the look perfectly.

" Thank you, Draco had it made." Mandy replied, looking around the room. " There he is, Draco! Draco come here!"

Draco who had been talking to a couple, came over, scooping up a drink from a tray a house elf was carrying. He handed it to Mandy, then sipped his own drink. " Hello Harry, Ginny."

Harry nodded, and the two men shook hands firmly.

" I suppose you two have heard our news?" Mandy said, holding out her hand. A gold band, with a pearl trimmed with diamonds graced her right hand.

Ginny gasped. " Wow! Mandy that's beautiful! No I hadn't heard, congragulations!"

Mandy blushed again, and put her hand down.

Draco snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. " Yes, I proposed in Sweden."

" That is wonderful! I am so happy for you two!" Ginny giggled.

Harry laughed. " Ginny, you were almost this excited when I told you loved you, goodness."

Ginny laughed, also. " Yes well, I'm happy for them. That's not bad, is it?"

Harry shook his head. " No."

Mandy laughed with them. " Well, I geuss we should go mingle, come with me Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, and the two women walked off.

Harry and Draco stood awkwardly, both sipping their drinks.

" So...how was Sweden?" Harry finnaly asked.

" Great, we saw a few unicorns, that's their naitive land, you know." Draco replied.

Harry nodded. " Are you and Mandy going to the Remberance Ball on Saterday?"

Draco shook his head. " No, we, um...we weren't invited."

Harry looked away, then back again, his face burning red. " WouldyouliketogoIhaveaextraticket?" He blurted out.

Draco grinned. " Yes, we would. If it's no trouble, of course."

Harry shook his head. " No, it's not. Ginny was already planning on inviting you, I believe the invataion is being delivered tommorow."

Draco nodded, and the two men wen back to silence.

" Well, I had better go say hello to other people." Draco said after a while.

Harry nodded, and they walked off in two oppisate directions.

Two hours later, Harry had found Ginny, and they were now getting their dinner.

" Alright, let's go sit down." Ginny said after they filled their plates.

Harry nodded his agreement.

Harry led the way to the round table with cards with their names on it. " Here we are."

Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny, then sat down.

Once everyone was seated, all the lights dimmed. There was a series of cracks, then the room was quite.

" LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN! FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, WE PRESENT THE WORLD FAMOUS...WOLVES AND I!" A loud male voice shouted. The lights went back on, and on the stage were their had been the playerless instuments, stood a group of people with hair looking paint on their hands, and faces.

" Welcome! I'm glad we could be here tonight!" The tallest one said. " Are you ready to hear the best music ever!"

Everyone in the room clapped, some cheering.

_Remus would love this..._

The music began, and everyone started eating.

Half-way through through dinner, Draco and Mandy came and sat down in the two empty chairs at Harry and Ginny's table.

" Sorry, there was a few slight crisis's, including drunken geusts, and very odd house elfs." Mandy whispered.

" It's ok, great band, by the way." Ginny responded.

" Yes, it is wonderful." An dark haired woman spoke up.

Mandy smiled shyly. " Thank you, but it really was mostly the house elfs."

" No it wasn't, when I came in here earlier, Mandy was up on one of those muggle ladders." Draco argued.

Mandy blushed for the fith time. " Thanks."

The party was over at eleven, and Harry got Ginny home by twelve.

Once Harry got home, he was completly tired. Ron was laying on the couch, reading a magezine.

" Hey Ron." Harry said sleepily.

" Harry, your home. How did it go?" Ron asked, sitting up.

Harry shrugged. " Okay, they had the band Wolves and I."

Ron's eyes widened. " They got Wolves and I! That is so awsome! Wow, they are my favorite band! Were they any good? Were they nice? Were they-"

" Ron." Harry interupted. " I am really tired, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Ron nodded, but Harry could still hear him muttering under his breath.

Harry smirked at him, just because he knew Ron wanted to have seen them.

* * *

A/N Hello my darling readers, how _are_ you today? Lol, sorry. Well, it has been crazy crazy. There has been storm after storm, and there is sooo much flooding. So my internet has been down, so I haven't been able to pretend to be researching something, while I've really been writing. But now everything is back to normal, lol. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writeing it. It's possible that this is my longest chapter, and that is a wonderful thing, I'll have you know. OK, so now I'm going to go be wacky and hyper elsewere, instead os scaring my readers. Review!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	7. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, any of the charecters, plot, or any of that stuff.

** Gone**

_" Hermione no!" Ginny shrieked._

_" Ginny I have to, I don't have a choice." Hermione said quietly._

_Ginny shook her head. " No, what if it goes wrong? What if Voldomort relizes what's happening?"_

_" Then..." She took a deep breath. " Then you go on without me."_

_Ginny let out a sob. " Hermione, please!"_

_Harry, who was sitting next Ginny, took her into his arms. " It's okay Gin, nothing will happen to her. There will be people every where, all Hermione has to is lure him to Hogwarts."_

_Ginny nodded, and sobbed into his shoulder, as Hermione came over and sat next to her, rubbing her back._

_" Hermione, your the closest thing to a sister I've ever had, please be careful?" Ginny said, tears streaming._

_Hermione nodded, tears in her own eyes. " You are to, Ginny. You are to." _

_Harry sat holding a crying Ginny, with Hermione leaning against Ginny.

* * *

_

Harry sat seated in front of the woman who was planning his ball, Terry Yulse

" Mr.Potter, please. This is the biggest event of the year, the least you could do is co-operate." She pleaded.

Harry shook his head stubbernly. " No, I will not tell the whole wizarding world every detail of the fight with Voldomort."

Terry sighed. " You don't have to do every detail, just really important ones"

" The most important detail is that we won, that's all that needs to be said." Harry argued.

She stomped her foot inpaitently. " Why? Why won't you just tell the most important wizards and witches in the world what happened?"

Harry glared at her. " I told them what what happened right after it happened, and there was one thousand other people there with me, ask on of them."

" Harry Potter!" A voice said from the door. Harry looked over, and saw Hermione standing in the door way, hands on her hips. " What is wrong with you, you can tell the story at the ball, and you know it."

Harry shook his head. " No I won't, Hermione. This ball is stupid, I'm only going because Ginny said I have to."

Hermione glared at him reprovingly. " Well mabye I'll just tell Ginny that you won't."

Harry groaned. " Hermione please?"

Hermione smiled calmly at Terry. " He'll be happy to make the speech, I'll even write down what he should tell."

Terry smiled gratefully at Hermione, and wrote something down on a paper.

" So, what do you need, or did you just come to blackmail me into things I don't want to do?" Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione giggled. " No, I came to tell you that Ginny can't go out tonight, because she's sick."

Harry's eyes flashed with concern. " Is she alright? Does she want me to go over there?"

" No Harry, she says that you can not go over there, she says you can't get sick to and miss the ball. She'll be better by then though, don't worry."

Harry sighed. " Alright, take care of her though, okay?"

Hermione nodded. " Okay, see you later." she said, turning to the door. " Harry, Ron and I are planning on hanging out tonight, want to join us?"

Harry smiled. " That sounds great, where at?"

" Hogsmeade, actually. Meet us there around seven? At the twins joke shop, theres some new thing they want to show Ron."

Harry nodded, and Hermione left, shuting the door behind her.

* * *

" Hey Ron." Harry said as he walked in the door later that afternoon.

Ron grunted, but didn't look up from the papers he was holding.

" Don't you think you should get ready to go?" Harry asked, looking at Ron's self heating pants and shirt he was wearing.

Ron looked up this time. " Ready to go where?"

Harry looked at him, confused. " Hermione came by the office today, she said Ginny was sick, so she invited me to hang out with you two tonight. Didn't she tell you?"

" Hermione and I aren't going out tonight, she got a note from her mum to come home imediatly, she left yesterday. She'll be gone untill tommorow." Ron said, his eye's widening.

" If Hermione's visiting her parents, then how could she have gone by to see me?" Harry said, the relization hitting him like a punch in the stomache.

Ron gasped. " Harry you don't think..."

Harry shrugged. " I don't know, but we need to check on Ginny, now."

Ron nodded, and grabbed his wand from the side table, jumping up.

Harry and Ron dashed out the door, slamming it behind them. They both jumped on their brooms, and took off in the night.

* * *

As they sped along, dodging clouds, Harry was completly quite, thinking.

_What if she's hurt? Or mabye someone kidnapped her?_ Harry thought. _But why would someone want to hurt Ginny?_ Harry sighed, he knew why. She was his girlfreind, and he was the one who killed Voldomort.

" Harry we're here!" Ron yelled over the wind, speeding towards the ground.

Harry quickley followed, and landed.

They both leaned their brooms against the wall, and pulled their wands out.

Harry walked to the door, slowly. He stopped suddenly, making Ron crash into him.

" OW!" Ron yelped.

Harry glared at him, and pointed at the door, where a person stood, fumbling with the lock.

Ron's face went white, and he pointed is wand at the person.

They walked sowly towards the person, making as little noice as possible.

" Ron? Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione said, turning around.

Harry sighed with relief, and lowered his wand.

" Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron asked, kissing her ligtly on the cheek.

" Well, I _do_ live here." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Ron glared at her. " I thought you were going to be at your parents untill tommorow."

" I was, but when I got there, Mom said she didn't send that note. That owl must have delivered it to the wrong house or something."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

" Hermione, you came to my office today, and told me Ginny was sick, then invited me out with and Ron tonight." Harry said slowly.

Hermione laughed. " Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but are you off your rocker?"

" No Hermione. We need to get in. Now." Ron said.

Hermione nodded, and pulled out her wand, and muttered something, and the door swung open.

Hermione stepped in, and gasped. " Ron!" she screamed.

Ron didn't say a word, just stared at the room.

The room was trashed, chairs broken, tables turned, papers ripped and spread everywhere.

Harry didn't waste a second, just ran down the hall to Ginny's room, pushing the door open.

Her room was even worse, her bed was torn apart, even the wood frame was splintered.

" RON! GET IN HERE NOW!" Harry yelled franticaly.

Ron dashed into the room, Hermione right behind him.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, and took in the whole seen. Hermione walked into the room, her face white as can be, her hands over her mouth.

Ginny was nowere.

" Ron," Harry said, his voice deadly quite. " Go call my Auror team." When Ron didn't move, Harry bellowed, " NOW RON!"

Ron jumped, and dashhed out the door, and he was gone.

" Hermione, go tell the Weaslys. Tell them everything, then tell them to look for her. I'm going to call in some other help." Harry said, and he left the room.

_Who can I get? Neville of course, the Order, but who else? _Harry racked his brain, as he sent of his patronus to tell the Order. Hesped off to Nevilles apartment, still thinking.

Harry pounded on the door, yelling, " Neville! Open up Neville!"

Luna Lovegood opened the door. " Oh, hello Harry. Neville and I where just haveing dinner. Care to join us?" She said in her breathy voice.

Harry shook his head. " I need to talk to Neville, now!"

Luna opened the door wider, and Harry ran in, and into the small kitchen where Neville was eating.

" Hello Harry, what's up?" Neville said, looking up from his plate, slightly suprised.

" Neville, Ginny's gone. Her apartment is a reck, I think someone has her." Harry said, without taking a breath.

" Harry!" Neville yelped. " Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

" Alright, Luna, I have to go."

" I'm coming too." Luna said imediatly.

Harry nodded, and walked out, Neville and Luna following.

" I don't were she is, or might be." Harry said, as he got on his broom.

" That's alright, we'll split up and-" Harry interupted Neville.

" No, you two stay together, you should have a partner."

Neville looked at Harry quizzically. " But Harry, you don't."

Harry sighed. " I know, but that's okay. I don't care if I get hurt, all I want is Ginny to be okay."

" Harry, be careful." Luna said, not sounding like herself. She and Neville took of the oppisite direction.

Harry sped off, and started searching.

* * *

_Harry and Neville stood in a empty classroom, practicing spells. " Alright Neville, you can do this." Harry caoxed._

_" Serpensortia!" Neville shouted. A snake shot out of the tip of his wand._

_" Good job Neville!" Harry shouted, clapping._

_Neville's ears turned red. " Thanks Harry." He muttered.

* * *

_

A/N Hello! So, if any of you hadn't noticed, I am not the sharpest tool in the shed. I have just figured out how to see how many people have looked at my story. And wow, I've gotten 275. Hmm, say's somethin huh? I have 8 reviews people, so that's not good, but those of you who do review,I thank you.So ladies ( and gentlemen, but I'm thinking there just might be more ladies than gentlemen.). So if you are reading this, even if you think it's a peice of crap, please review! I was doing really...something stuff. Not quiet sure what that something is. Anyways, I thought I'd put a little bit of action stuff in. So now it's a little action, drama, and romance. Lol, please don't be scared off by my rambling. I'm just a bit hyper...So please review!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	8. More than Forever

Disclaimer: I've put one of these up for every single chapter, lately. So, if you want to know what I want to say? Look at the last chapter, lol.

**More than forever

* * *

**

Harry had searched everywhere, and Ginny was no where to be found. He had looked at Saint Mungo's, Hogwarts, even the restraunt where he had proposed.

_Where could she be, I've looked everywhere where she would go if she was upset, or something...but if she didn't go somewhere on her own...if she was kidnapped...or worse. _Harry shook his head, he couldn't think like that, he had to think positive.

Harry turned his broom around, and decided to check back with everyone else, mabye they had some luck. He flew through the starry night, to Ginny's place, hoping and praying that Ginny would be okay.

He landed smoothly on the grass, then walked quickley inside. " Hello?" He called.

Mrs. Weasly came out of Ginny's room, her eye's red with tears. " Harry!" she cried, and ran towards him.

Harry hugged her tightly, then pulled back, looking into the eyes so much like Ginny's. " Any news?"

Mrs.Weasly shook her head. " No, I'm sorry."

Harry sighed. " I won't sleep untill I find her, Molly. I promise."

" I know, I know Harry." Mrs.Weasly said, hugging him again. " We'll make sure you find out as soon as possible if we find out anything."

Harry nodded, then turned on his heel, and left again.

He flew through the skies, scanning everywhere for a glimpse of Ginny's bright hair.

All of a sudden, he saw a flash of red, and he swooped down, and to the ground.

It was Fred and Goerge Weasly, who where knocking on doors, asking if anyone had seen her.

" Harry!" Fred said, when he saw him.

Goerge turned around quickley, his eyes full of fear. " Any news?"

Harry shook his head. " No, I saw your hair, and I thought..."

Fred and Goerge nodded. " Alright, but you should get back to looking."

Harry nodded, then turned around and got back on his broom.

Harry sighed, it was useless, she was nowere! Harry shook himself, he could not give up hope.

He searched the streets below him, and saw nothing. He had just about given up, and was about to turn around, and go check Ginny's house again, when he saw a Patronus, in the shape of an otter.

" Hermione!" Harry said, and imediatly turned around and flew to Ginny's flat.

When he got there, he saw that the other Weasly's where there already. Harry ran inside, and into the living room.

The sight that greeted him tore Harry's heart. All of the Weasly where sitting in bunches, everyone but the children was there. They where all crying, and had looks of complete terror on their faces.

" Harry, your here!" Ron said, when he saw him walk in.

Harry nodded. " What is it? I saw Hermione's patronus!"

Hermione stood up, and looked at Harry with the same look of fear that was on everyone else's face.

" Harry, we just got an owl. It wasn't signed." She said, passing him a peice of paper.

_Freinds and family of Ginivera Molly Weasly,_

_As you may have noticed, your beloved Ginny is missing. Mr. Harry Potter, as you have most likely guessed, this is because of you. _

Harry gasped, and sat down quickley. " Read on, Harry." Hermione urged.

_You have something I want, and you have untill tommorow night, at seven o'clock to get it to me. _

_I want the potion, Harry. You know what potion. If I don't get it, then Ms. Weasly will not live to marry you._

_Your Worst Nightmare_

Harry stared at the letter, fealing as though he might die.

" No, no." He muttered over and over again.

Hermione came over, and put her arms around him. " It's okay, Harry."

" No!" Harry shouted, making everyone jump. " It's not okay!"

Hermione pushed Harry into a seat. " Harry, listen to me. You have to get the potion it is that they want. You have to, for Ginny."

Harry shook his head. " I don't know! I don't know what potion they want! "

Hermione stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. " Harry, please. You have to find out, if you don't they'll kill her! Harry they'll kill her!" Hermione broke out into sobs.

Ron jumped up, and held her against him. " It's okay Hermione, we'll find it. I promise."

He looked at Harry, his eye's pleading. " Harry, can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry nodded, and walked outside. Ron followed after sitting Hermione down with Fluer.

Ron turned and looked at Harry. " Harry, we have to find her. Is there any potions the Ministry is working on?"

Harry thought for a second. " No, not that I know of. You could ask your dad."

Ron nodded, and started to go back inside.

" Wait!" Harry said suddenly. " Have you sent the owl back yet?"

Ron shook his head, confused.

" Ron, think! Where do owls go after they deliver a letter?"

A light seemed to go on in Ron's head. " Harry! That's bloody brilliant!"

Harry took off towards the house. " Where is the owl that delivered the letter?" He demanded.

Mrs.Wealy looked confused, but pointed to the kitchen

Harry ran in, and saw a completly black owl tethered up by a bit of rope.

Harry got the rope, andtook the owl outside, and got onto his broom, with Ron right behind.

" Harry! Wait, why don't we get Fred and Goerge to help?" Ron said, right before Harry kicked.

Ron ran in side, and came back out a few seconds later, with the twins following.

They all got on their brooms, Harry on his Firebolt 2000, Ron on his Redwing 44, and the twins on their Neon Works brooms that they had made.

Harry got into the sky, then let go of the owl, and waited.

The owl completly ignored them, and took off, towards a muggle town.

Harry, Ron, and the twins followed the owl, keeping a safe distance behind it.

They followed the owl for about twenty minuetes, before it all of a sudden it swooped down.

Harry followed, not looking back to see if Ron and the twins where behind hime.

The owl flew down, and into a open window of a white wood paneled house.

" Shh, and get your wands out." Harry whispeed, as the other three landed soundlessly behind him.

They nodded, and all pulled out their wands. Harry carefully went around to the window, and peeked inside. The owl was sitting on the arm of a thin woman, with hair that black, streaked with grey.

" Hello my dear, have a nice trip?" She crooned to the owl. It hooted harshly, and nipped at her finger.

" Now now, Midnight. We can't be being rude now, can we? You'll have to make another trip in a bit, to get the potion that our dear Mr.Potter will send us. Or, if he doesn't, then you can send the picture of me killing our dear Ms.Weasly."

Harry, who was still listening at the window, made a move to jump through the window, but was held back by the twins. They dragged him back towards another house, and then let him go.

" Harry! Do you know who that is? Couldn't you regonize her?" Ron said, his voice strained.

When Harry didn't answer, Ron sighed deeply. " Harry, that Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry stared at him, open mouthed. " The one that killed...?"

He nodded. Harry jumped back up. " The why did you stop me!"

" Harry, you can't just go kill her. We have to find out where Ginny is first."

Harry nodded then headed back to the window, but before he got there, there was a small pop.

They all whipped around, and saw Neville standing there.

" Neville!" Harry said.

He smiled at him. " I just found out, someone in the neighborhood saw her go in. I'm going to help you."

Harry nodded. " Alright, we're going to listen to her, see if she says where Ginny is, then we're going in."

The five tiptoed towards the window**(That's the wrong word, but I can't think of the right word, snuck mabye?)**, and listened carefully.

" You would think they would be smarter than to just let you go, my dear, but they never where smart where they?" Bellatrix said, laughing.

" Well mabye we should have some fun, while we wait, alright? Let's go play with Weasly, shake her up a bit."

Bellatrix yanked open a door that was hidden from Harry's veiw, and dragged out a wimpering red head.

Ginny wimpered, dragging her feet against the carpet.

" While we're waiting for your boyfreind to make the right choice, I'm going to have a bit of fun." She said, using the same baby voice she had used with Harry in the department of Ministrys.

" Crucio!" She said harshly, pointing her wand at Ginny.

Ginny twisted, and screamed.

" Now!" Harry whispered, staring at Ginny. The five bolted through the window, causing Bellatrix to release Ginny.

She fell to the floor in a heap, shaking like mad. " Harry!" She cried, before fainting.

Harry turned slowly to look a Bellatrix, who was staring at him in shock.

" Hello Bellatrix, it's been a while." Harry said, his voice like ice.

" Aww, wittle baby Potter come to save his itty bitty girlfreind?" Bellatrix replied, in the patronizing baby boice.

Harry glared at her. " Stupify!" He shouted.

Bellatrix put up a sheild without batting an eye. " You can't do better than that, baby Potter?"

" Hmm, guess not." Bellatrix continued. " Well, let me show you what kind of magic _real_ wizards can do," She pointed her wand at Harry." AVADA-" Bellatrix was cut off by a flash of green from Neville's wand. It hit her square in the chest, and she fell to the floor, dead.

Harry turned to look at Neville, who had dropped his wand, and was staring at her, eye's wide. He turned to looked at Harry. " I didn't mean to Harry, I didn't mean to kill her!"

" You had no choice, Neville. She would have killed all of us." Harry said gently, twisting around to look at at the three red heads. They all nodded.

Harry then ran over to Ginny, who was still unconsius. He kneeled down next to her, and pulled her into his arms. " We have to get her to Saint Mungo's. Neville, go to the Ministry with Fred, and tell them what happened. Goerge, go tell everyone else she's okay." The three, nodded, and left quickley. " Ron, help me bring her to Saint Mungo's."

* * *

A few hours later Ginny had been taken care of, and Harry was sitting by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. The healers said that she would be alright, and when she woke up, they would check her out and then she could go. Neville had owled, and said that everything was okay. There had been a warent out for her arrest, and extreme measures could be taken to put her away.

Harry looked at Ginny, sure he had seen her move.

" Ginny, Gin wake up." He said, shakeing her gently.

Ginny turned her head towards Harry, and her eyes fluttered.

Harry looked around wildly for someone, but didn't see anyone.

" Harry?" Ginny whispered hoarsley.

Harry nodded. " It's okay Gin, I'm here. You feeling okay?"

Ginny opened her eyes all the way, and looked around. " What happened? Where am I?"

" Bellatrix Lestrange kidnapped you, when we found you, she was doing to the crutacius curse on you. You passed out, then we brought you to Saint Mungo's." Harry replied, smoothing her hair back.

" What happened to her?" Ginny asked, after a moment.

Harry hesitated. " She was about to kill me, but before she could Neville killed her."

Ginny nodded, takeing it all in. " Good, if someone had to do it, I'm glad was Neville." She finnaly said.

Harry stared at her. " Why? Why Neville, I mean, she did kill Siruis!"

" Yes, she did." Ginny said softly. " But she also totured Neville's parents into insanity, which in my opion, is almost worst."

Harry didn't answer for s second. " I know, I agree. It's just...she took Siruis away when I really needed him."

Ginny smiled at Harry, then closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone! So I couldn't really kill Ginny off, that would be plain terrible! I kinda went for a bit of emoitonal drama, not sure if I got it, but w/e.Anyways, I ended it with a happy note, as almost always. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writeing it, when my CD player died, I didn't even notice. But that might be because of my braindeadness(Is that a word?). Alright, so now I'm going to start on the next chapter for my other story, review plz!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	9. The Last Battle Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, blah blah blah.

**The Last Battle Ball

* * *

**

_" Please Wood?" Fred Weasly asked his former quiditch captian_.

_Oliver Wood stared at him. " Okay, I would love to help." He finally said._

_" Great! We need as much help as possible. Be here all day Thursday, with whoever it is you can get to help." Fred said, excitedly._

_Wood nodded, and shook hands with the two twins, then was gone with a pop.

* * *

_

" Harry, I can walk, thanks." Ginny said, rolling her eye's.

Ginny was coming home from the hospital, and Harry was helping her home.

" I know Gin, I just...don't want to get hurt." Harry replied, slipping one of his arms around her waist, and carrying her bag with the other.

Ginny laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry helped her into the Ministry car that they suplied.

" Thanks for doing this, Marius." Harry said to the driver. Harry had wanted to sit in the back with Ginny, so Marius had said he would drive for them.

" No problem Mr.Harry Potter sir!" The man squeaked. He was a small man, with a very squeaky voice.

Harry smiled, and threw Ginny's bag in the trunk, a sat on the spacious back seat of the Ford.

" Harry, Neville is going to be okay, isn't he?" Ginny asked, as the car jumped over a small black sedan.

Harry nodded. " I think so, I think he really needed to do that. I'm glad it was him, and not Ron, or anyone else."

Ginny smiled at him. " I'm glad you understand, Harry."

" Ginny, I don't mean to be rude...but you sound like your mum." Harry teased.

Ginny playfully punched him in the arm. " Harry James Potter, be nice to your poor ailing fiance."

" Oh, so now you're the ailing fiance?" Harry answered, pretending to be sad.

Ginny laughed. " Alright, alright. Maybe not the ailing fiance."

" Mr. Potter?" Marius said from the front seat. " We're here."

" Thanks Marius, how much do I owe you?" Harry replied.

The drivers eye's widened. " Nothing sir! I could never except money from you, sir!"

" Please let him pay, he'll never give up." Ginny giggled.

Marius considered for a moment. " I will charge you one knuts."

" Marius, I-" Harry began, but was interupted by Marius. " Mr. Potter, please don't pay me more than that."

Harry sighed. " Fine, one knut." He said, pulling the copper coin out of his pocket, and handing it to him.

Marius smiled, and waved good-bye, as Harry and Ginny left.

* * *

" Harry, pick me up at six." Ginny said, kissing him good-bye. Tonight was the night of the ball, and Harry had just dropped Ginny off to get ready, after they had spent the day preparing. 

Harry nodded. " See you in two hours." He replied, and disapperated away quickly.

" Ron, why is it that women have to have so much time to get ready?" Harry complained, walking into the living room.

Ron shrugged. " Dunno, guess they think they have to."

Harry laughed. " Guess so."

Harry plopped down on the couch, and picked up the Daily Prophet.

" Oh, don't bother reading that." Ron said, trying to snatch it from him.

Harry held it away. " No, I want to." He opened it up, and saw a picture of Harry and Ginny leaving Saint Mungo's, two day's earlier.

_**Harry Potter and Fiance Ginerva Weasly **_

_**Leave Saint Mungo's **_

_Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, takes wounded girlfriend, Ginerva Weasly, home from Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries earlier this week. After she was kidnapped by the late Bellatrix Lestrange, former Death Eater, she was wounded terribly._

_"Mr.Potter has no comment at this time." Mr. Potters secretary, Conner Perkins confirmed when asked. _

_The kidnapping took place because Lestrange supposedly believed that Mr. Potter was in possession of a certain potion, that's use is not yet confirmed._

_The Daily Prophet is as always, working hard to uncover more information._

Harry put the paper down quietly on the table, not looking at Ron.

There was silence for a moment, neither men said anything.

" Harry," Ron finally said. " are you alright?"

He shrugged. " Ya, I'm fine. Do you know if Ginny has seen this?"

Ron shook his head. " Not that I know of."

" Okay. I'm going to my room." Harry replied, and left the room, and Ron picked up the paper, and threw it away.

* * *

" Ginny, you look...wow." Harry said, looking at her with his eyes wide. She was wearing a stunning light blue dress, thin straps, tight around the top, but slowly looser at the bottom. 

" Thank you, and you look dashing also!" Ginny smiled, twirling around.

The man who was flying the carriage that was taking them to the ball, opened the door for the couple. Harry and Ginny stepped in, and got comfertable.

Ginny looked at Harry with concern. " Are you alright Harry?"

" I'm fine." Harry replied quickly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. " Nervous?"

" I'm fine, just fine." Harry answered, not looking at her.

" Okay, whatever." Ginny responded, looking out the window.

The ride was a long one, neither of them talked much. When the got to the place where it was being held, in a large outdoor park, the driver came around and opened the door for them, and Harry helped Ginny out.

As soon as they where out, there a million flashes, and people shouting at them.

" Mr. Potter, what potion did Bellatrix Lestrange want?" A tall man asked, holding a pad of paper.

" Harry! How worried where you when you found out Ginny was missing!" Someone else shouted over the noice.

Harry ignored all of them, and pushed them back, while shielding Ginny as they walked quickly to where the party was.

" Harry! Over here!" Someone called.

Harry turned to see who it was, and saw Hermione waving them over.

" Hey Hermione, you look great!" Ginny said, giving her a hug.

Hermione beamed. " Thanks, so do you!"

" Alright, alright. " Ron said, rolling his eyes. " I think I'll go grab some drinks, before I go insane listening to you two."

" I'll come too." Harry said, smiling at the two women.

Ron and Harry walked off, to the large table that held the champagne glass.

Harry grabbed two glasses, and stared to turn around, but instead found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

" Hey Draco." Harry said, moving out of his way.

Draco nodded at him. " Hello Harry, thanks for inviting us."

" No problem. Where's Mandy?" Harry replied, looking around.

Draco rolled his eyes. " Over with Ginny and Hermione."

" Well I'll see you over there, then." Harry replied, following Ron who was walking away quickly.

Harry caught up to Ron. " Ron, what is your problem?"

Ron glared at the champagne glasses he was holding. " Nothing, I'm fine."

" Ron, what in the bloody world is your problem!" Harry whispered fiercly.

He sighed. " He said Hermione's name!"

Harry stared at Ron, completely confused. " Who said who's name?"

" Malfoy!" Ron spat out. " He said said Hermione's name!"

Harry blinked. " So?"

" Harry, when we where in school we hated him! He called Hermione names, he was a bloody Death Eater!" Ron answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Ron, knock it off, now is not the time." Harry replied, and walked back to Ginny, and handed her a drink.

Ron came over a few moments later, and handed Hermione her drink, completely ignoring Draco and Mandy.

Soon, the bell for dinner rang, and tables magicly apeared.

Harry led Ginny up to the front, with Ron and Hermione following. They sat down with most of the Weasly's.

" Hello Molly, Arthur." Harry said, giving them each a warm hug.

Ginny kissed them on the cheek, and hugged each of the siblings that where at the table.

" Hello everyone!" Cole Crane, the head of Social Gatherings department said from the stage, where a podium was set up. " Welcome to our Last Battle Ball, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves." Everyone started clapping. " Good, I'm glad! Well, after we have finished dinner, we have a very special guest to speak. But first, let's eat!" He said, and nodded over at someone that was hidden from view.

There was a series of pops, and elves appeared at each table, with plates of food on each hand.

A plate was put in front of everyone, then the elves were gone.

" Let's eat!" Fred said, picking up his fork.

Angelina rolled her eye's, and began on her own food.

* * *

After everyone had finished, and the plates cleared, Cole Crane stood back up, and smiled at everyone. 

" Hello again, the food was wonderful, don't you think?" Everyone clapped, and Fred and George stood up and cheered.

Cole laughed. " Alright, well before I get carried away, let me announce the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasly!" Everyone clapped as Arthur went up to the stage. Cole went back to his seat, and le Arthur take over.

" Welcome! Thank you for coming." Arthur said, after making his voice louder. " I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves so far, and in a moment, I'll introduce our special guest. But first, I would like to say something. I want to thank everyone, everyone of the wizarding world, for making my job such a wonderful five years, and when I retire, I hope it will be just as wonderful for the next person, whoever that may be."

Everyone started clapping, and roses and flowers where thrown from wands at Arthur.

" Thank you, thank you. I also want to thank my family for being so supportive, I know this has been a very busy few years. Now, without any further delay, I would like to introduce...Harry Potter!" He said, gesturing to Harry to come up.

Harry walked up towards the stage, waving at everyone.

Arthur beamed at him. " Good luck." He whispered, after his voice turned turned back to normal.

" Ladies and gentlemen." Harry said, smiling at them. " Thank you for coming, and for having me. I have been asked to make an speech, so here I am, whether I like it or not, my best friend informed me." Everyone laughed, as Harry turned to Hermione and winked.

" Well, I thought that since this is a ball honoring the Last Battle, I would tell you the events of that night." Harry said, taking a sip of the water that was provided. " Well, when I found out that Voldomort planned to attack Hogwarts, I panicked. Most of my friend where there, along with hundreds of other innocent people." Harry cleared his throat.

" Well, I decided I would be putting them in even more danger if I sent them home, I was sure Voldomort would have found out, I'm still sure he would have. So I informed the Proffesors, and together, with the Order of Phoenix, we came up with a plan. I would get as many people as possible to help, to get ready for a huge fight. So I gathered those people, and they gathered people. I gave jobs to all of the people helping, there would be a group of Aurors guarding each common room. I told one boy and one girl from each house of what was happening, and that if the Aurors could not hold off the Death Eaters, then they would tell all seventh years to keep the others safe."

Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled at him. " Hermione Granger had something that Voldomort wanted, or he thought she did. He had been told by Severus Snape that she was in possession of a potion that could keep him alive, even without the horcruxes."

Harry looked around at the tables full of people. They where all staring at him intently. " Well, Hermione was given the task of luring Voldomort and the Death Eaters where we wanted him to go. The night of the Battle, everything was going alright, as I had planned. Then, somehow, Voldomort captured Hermione, and took prisoner into the Chamber of Secrets, where I fought Tom Riddle in my second year." Harry looked meaningfully at Ginny, who had tears in her eyes.

" When we figured this out, I led some of the army into the Chamber. There where Death Eaters everywhere, in the halls, in the bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber was, inside of the Chamber. People where getting hurt, and worse, everywhere." Harry stopped for a second, and took a large gulp of water.

" Anyways, by the time I got to the Chamber, Voldomort knew I was there. I instructed the people who where still with me to leave, so they wouldn't get hurt. They refused."

Harry looked at Ron, rembering how he had yelled at him, yelling that he would not leave.

" Well, we all did good that day. We all fought him together, we destroyed him. Percy Weasly was killed by Voldomort, when fighting with his brother, Bill. Percy killed three Death Eaters, and wounded two others." Harry looked at Bill, who had tears streaming down his face, and Fluer was rubbing his hand gently.

" We killed Tom Marvolo Riddle that day, and destroyed the last horcrux. We got rid of many Death Eaters that day, and put the rest in Askaban for life, where most remain. A lot of good people died that day, a few of my friends, and some of my enemies." Harry finished, and smiled at everyone.

It was quiet for a moment, then Ron and Ginny stood up, and started clapping, and cheering. Then everyone else joined them, clapping and cheering.

Harry gestured to Ginny to join him, and when she had, he motioned for everyone to sit back down.

" This is Ginny Weasly, my girlfriend. A few weeks ago, I proposed to her. She has said yes, and the wedding is to be in September." Everyone started clapping again, and Harry kissed Ginny lightly, then led her back to her seat.

Cole Crane came back up, and announced that the dancing could start.

Harry led Ginny over to a private spot.

" Ginny Weasly, I love you so much." He said, kissing her again.

Ginny smiled at him when they where done. " I love you to, Harry Potter."

* * *

A/NSigh This has been a very interesting chapter. I didn't want to have the ball this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in...grr. So the wedding will be in chapter 11, and that will be the final chapter, but do not worry, I am going to write a sequel to this, two to be exact. It'll be a while before they come out, I want to write a few ahead of time for once, then they'll be out. So two more chapters left to this, hope everyone has enjoyed these last...counting on fingers how many chapter'sthe idiot haswritten NINE chapters. Thank you to the four reviewers on my last chapter, Suuz, webling-girl05, lovelyelley, and supajen. Please review people! 

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	10. Two Weeks Left

Disclaimer: I will only say this one more time after this. I do not own anything Harry Potter; get it, got it, good.

** Two Weeks Left **

Harry sat at the table, with Hermione, and Ginny, helping Hermione explain a muggle wedding. Ginny had decided on a mostly muggle wedding, because she liked the idea.

" First you have the bride, which is the girl, then you have the groom, which is the man." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded. " Okay, so I'm the bride, and you're the groom."

Harry smiled. " Yep, that's it. Then there are the bridesmaids, who are the bride's friends, and they go down the aisle before her. There's also the maid-of-honor, which is another of the brides friends, normally her best friend." Harry looked at Ginny, who was glancing at Hermione.

" There's also the groomsmen. Their the same thing as bridesmaids, except they're men, and they're for the groom, there's also a best man, which is the grooms best friend." Harry continued.

Hermione nodded.

" Yes. The groomsmen and the groom are already down the aisle when the ceremony starts. The bridesmaids walk down before the bride, and the maid-of-honor goes right before the bride." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled. " Harry, isn't there something for the kids? You said something about that."

" There can be a flower girl, and a ring bearer." Harry replied, after a second of thinking.

" Perfect, I promised my little cousin, Grace, that she could help. She can be a flower girl." Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded, and wrote something down. " Okay, that works, the best man can hold one ring, and the maid-of-honor the other one. That's what muggles do normally, when there isn't a ring bearer."

" Alright, well I'm going to let you two work on all that stuff now. I need to get to work." Harry said, standing up.

" Harry, wait." Ginny said quickly. " The colors for the wedding, I'm thinking gold and dark blue, what do you think?"

Harry nodded. " Sounds great, it'll look wonderful. Now I gotta go, love you." He said, and leaned down to kiss her.

" Bye Harry, love you to." Ginny replied.

* * *

" So, I heard of a really brilliant muggle wedding idea." Ron said to Harry, as they where sitting down for a quick supper a few days later.

" Oh, what's that?" Harry said, scooping up a forkful of rice.

Ron grinned, and leaned back in his chair. " A bachelor party."

" Ron..." Harry warned, though he was hiding his own smile. " It's going to be the night before my wedding. That's the muggle tradition."

Ron jumped up. " Yes! Why haven't I gotten a invitation yet?"

Harry rolled his eyes. " Because you and I are room mates, do you really think I would send a invitation to my own house?"

Ron shrugged. " I dunno. Who's coming?"

" Anyone who wants to, within reason. I sent out a note to all of our friends. But it's a bachelor party, so no women will be there."

Ron sighed. " Oh, okay. Well it'll still be fun!"

" Ya Ron, it'll still be fun." Harry agreed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Harry walked to the muggle mailbox, and looked inside, hoping to see a perfectly white envelope, but didn't see one. He had a mailbox since there was a few muggles in his neighborhood.

He had sent an invitation to Aunt Petunia, and was waiting for her reply.

Ginny came out of his flat just then, looking for him. " Harry! Hey, what are you doing?"

" Just looking for a letter from someone." Harry replied, kissing her gently.

Ginny looked at him curiously. " Who would be sending you a letter in the muggle way?"

Harry looked at the ground.

" Oh Harry, your aunt and uncle, right?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. " I sent them a invitation, but I guess I really shouldn't expect them to come."

Ginny didn't answer for a second. " Come with me, we need to go see someone." She said suddenly.

Harry followed her inside, and into the kitchen.

" Harry, you're aunt and uncle owe you, the least they can do is come to our wedding. Why don't we pay them a little visit? I'll get Hermione to come, she can…help us." Ginny said, smiling.

" Gin, we don't have to do that. And they don't owe me, I owe them." Harry argued.

Ginny looked at him, her eyebrows raised. " Really? How do you figure that? You're the one that put them into hiding when Voldomort decided you were close to them." Ginny laughed. " And you didn't give them near as much grief as you could have when you where living with them."

Harry smiled. " I guess, but don't you think just showing up there will make them a bit mad?"

" Of course, but they won't do anything, because they know we can make them do anything we want." Ginny replied, mischievously.

Harry thought for a second, then, " Alright, but let's have Ron come too, he'll have a blast just watching my Uncle Vernon turn purple, but not say anything."

Ginny laughed. " I think we all will. I'll tell Hermione, you can go get Ron. Meet back here in twenty minuets?"

Harry nodded. " Okay, see you in a bit." And he disapperated away, to Ron's training field.

* * *

Harry looked around the field, and at the players flying above them.

He saw the coach standing on the ground, by the box the held the quiditch balls.

" Harry, come to join the team?" Coach Williams asked. He had been trying to get Harry to join the team ever since Ron had joined.

" Nope, sorry. I need to talk to Ron, is he around?" Harry asked.

Coach nodded. " Ya, lemme get him." He turned around, and looked up the sky.

" Weasley! Get down here!" He barked, and Ron came swooping down in his orange practice robes.

" Yes, Coach?" He said, landing smoothly on the ground.

" Harry needs a word with you." Coach Williams replied.

Ron looked at Harry who was watching the team seeker, Terry McLanke, look for the snitch.

The Coach left them, so he could go yell at one of the beaters.

" Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I are planning on going to make my aunt and uncle go to the wedding. I thought you might want to come along." Harry said, still watching McLanke fly around.

" Ya, when are you guys going?" Ron asked, glancing at his watch.

Harry shrugged. " We didn't really have a time. Whenever you can go, I guess."

" I have a two hour lunch break in about half an hour. It'll take me twenty minuets to get changed. I can go then." Ron replied, his voice excited.

" Alright, meet us at our flat when you're ready." Harry replied, and left quickly.

* * *

" He'll be here in about an hour, then we can go." Harry said to Ginny and Hermione, once they got back.

" Alright. Why don't we make some lunch, that way we can eat and go quickly." Hermione said, and busied herself in the kitchen.

Ginny washed her hands, and started to help her.

" Harry, why don't you go find another invitation. That way they can't make any excuses." Ginny said, as she started to wash some lettuce.

Harry nodded, and went into the living room, where only a month ago he and Ginny had sat, magically making each invitation.

He finally spotted an unused one, and quickly finished it.

By the time Ron got there, lunch was ready, the table set for four, and the envelope sealed.

" You three have been busy." He said, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione and Ginny smiled, and started to serve lunch.

They ate quickly, and were soon ready to go.

* * *

" Okay, let's apperate on the side of their house, on the side Mrs. Figg lives on. She won't notice anyways." Harry decided.

They nodded, and all disappeared with a crack.

Harry smiled when he got there. When he had lived here, it had been hell, but now, it was all right.

" Okay, let's go say hello to them, okay?" Ginny said, and marched over to the door.

She pushed the doorbell, and waited patiently.

Aunt Petunia opened the door, smiling, and then when she saw who was at the door, she immediately started frowning. " What do you lot want?"

Harry smiled. " Hello Aunt Petunia, I don't think you've met my fiancé, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled at her, also. " I've heard so much about you. We just want a word with you, if you don't mind?"

Aunt Petunia glared at her, then looking around, she ushered them in the door quickly.

" Thank you, ma'm." Hermione said politely.

Aunt Petunia sniffed. " Well, what do you want? Dudley and Bailey are coming with Markie, so hurry up."

" Well, I believe Harry here, sent you a invitation to his wedding, but I don't think you've replied yet, have you?" Ron said, glaring at her.

She didn't answer, just stared at them.

" Well, Harry really wants you to come, so we decided to stop by, and make sure you can make it." Ginny said.

Aunt Petunia sniffed. "I haven't gotten any invitation."

Harry looked over at the table in the entry, and saw the light blue envelope unopened.

" Well, then it's lucky I brought another one, just in case. Here you are." He said, and handed her another one.

She took it distastefully, and opened it, examining it quietly. " We have a previous engagement, we can't make it." She said, not sounding sorry at all.

Hermione smiled. " That's alright, we can modify their memories, so they just forget that you where invited. That way it won't seem rude when you don't show up."

Aunt Petunia went white. " Oh, I just remembered, it's the day after your wedding that it is."

Hermione nodded. " Perfect. We'll be expecting you." And turned and pranced out the door.

The others smiled at Aunt Petunia, and followed her.

" Hermione! That was brilliant!" Ginny giggled, once they where back in Harry's kitchen.

Hermione smiled. " She didn't have anything else to do, she just didn't want to come."

" I know, she doesn't exactly like me very much." Harry said, laughing.

They all sat and laughed at it for a few more minuets, before Ron glanced at his watch, and jumped. " I've got to go! Practice starts again in five minuets, and I'm not ready!"

He hurriedly kissed her, and left.

* * *

" Okay, so we're going to meet at the new bar in Diagon Alley, and we'll spend the evening there." Harry told Ron. Tonight was the night of the bachelor party, and Harry was about to get ready.

Ron nodded. " Alright, see you there."

Harry nodded. Ginny was also having her bachelorette party tonight, at their flat.

Harry glanced at his watch, and decided it was time to get ready.

Harry looked around the bar, and smiled. It had been reserved, so no regular customers would come, and that was good. The place was packed. " This is great!" He yelled over the noise, at Ron.

Ron nodded, and ordered him and Harry two fire whiskeys.

" Ron, I don't think I should have any of that stuff." Harry said doubtfully.

Ron rolled his eyes. " Harry, that's what hangover potion is for. We'll take some in the morning."

Harry nodded, and took the fire whiskey from the bartender.

_This is my last night of being single, let's enjoy it._ He thought to himself, and waved Neville over.

* * *

A/N Hey peoples! So, what do you think? The next chapter will be the last in this story, and then it'll be a month or so before the second part of the trilogy is up. Please please review, I'm two reviews away from getting to twenty, and that is so awesome! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I am so happy I'm getting so many reviews. Next chapter I'll tell you what I'm doing with this trilogy, I think I am a genius for coming up with this idea…not. Anyways, review, and please ignore my insanity. Review please!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


	11. Wonderful Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I do not own this plot, unless you count making it up as owning it...which I don't, lol.

** Wonderful Wedding **

Harry was waken the next day by his alarm, his head pounding. " Oh crap, now I really need that hang-over potion." He said to himself, and glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock. Harry jumped up, and quickly got dressed. The wedding was going to be this evening, at five. He was going to spend the day getting ready, and helping in any way he could. He quickly got dressed, and went into the kitchen. A glass with a nasty looking potion was sitting on the table, with a note next to it.

_Harry, _

_I had to get over to my house, come on over once the potion kicks in. _

_Don't worry about bringing your suit, I already grabbed it._

_Ron_

Harry quickly drained the cup, ignoring the nasty taste.

_Ron was up before me? Without being forced out of bed, wow._ Harry thought, smiling.

He had a cup coffee, and some toast, then he left for the burrow.

Harry preferred flying rather than apperating, or Floo Powder. So he flew to the Burrow, and since it was early, there was not many muggles out, but just in case, he flew above the clouds.

He landed smoothly in the Weasleys front yard, and put his broom away. He knocked on the door, and it flew open immediately. Fred and George was standing at the door, smiling widely. They where wearing the green dragon skin jackets that they had bought after quitting school.

" Harry, nice to see you." Fred said, opening the door wider.

Harry nodded, and stepped in.

" So you are stepping from the single part of life, to the double part of life." George said, grinning.

Harry nodded slowly, not sure at what they where getting at.

" Come in here, Harry. You don't want to get hurt standing by the door, do you?" Fred said, showing Harry a spot under the stairs. Harry started to walk over, though hesitantly.

" Fred! George, what in the bloody world are you doing?" Angelina demanded, walking into the room.

" Come on Ange, please?" Fred pleaded.

Angelina rolled her eyes. " Harry, Ron and Arthur are in the kitchen."

" Thank Angelina." Harry said, and went into the kitchen, leaving Fred and George arguing with Angelina.

" Harry, feeling alright?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. " Perfect, that stuff really works. Hello Mr. Weasley."

" Please Harry, call me Arthur." He protested.

Harry grinned. " Okay, Arthur. What needs to be done?"

" Well, most of the women are at the lodge where you getting married, and we have been told not to bother them. The florists and everyone will be coming here first, we are to look everything over, check it on the list Molly left." Arthur showed him a long list. " Then they'll head over to the lodge. At three we'll go over there."

Harry nodded. " Sounds good. Will Angelina still be here?"

Ron shook his head. " No, she was just getting all the girls and bringing them over to the lodge. They're going to keep an eye on them, we have the boys. They're in the playroom."

" Where is Bill and Charlie?" Harry asked.

Arthur and Ron shared a look. " I think they're still in bed. They had way to much to drink last night, even more than you and Ron. I believe they where singing on tables."

Harry laughed. " Where was I?"

" You had gone home, remember?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. " I remember going home, ya."

They sat and talked for a few more moments, then the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it, it's probably the florist." Ron said, and got up to answer it.

* * *

Five hours later, the florist, caterer, and everyone else had come, and Harry and the rest of the men and boys was at the lodge. There was two hours until the ceremony, and much to do. Ron was Harry's best man, and Fred and George where the grooms men. Harry didn't have time to be very nervous.

By the time everyone was showered, dressed and ready, there was only twenty minuets until it started.

Harry looked in the mirror, thinking about what he saw. There was a tall, handsome man standing there. His hair sticking up a bit in the back, like his fathers. Then there was the eyes, those green eyes so much like his mothers. The man staring back at him was not the boy he had been when he had found out he was a wizard. That boy was an abused, skinny boy, who would be a very sour man if he hadn't rescued, and taken into the care of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

" Ready Harry?" Ron asked, straightening his bow tie.

Harry nodded. " Let's go."

Harry stood at the alter, waiting for Ginny and the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. Finally, Katie started to walk down, wearing a dark blue dress, with a gold sash, and Angelina, and Hermione followed. The little flower girl came down in front of them, throwing the rose petals gleefully.

Ginny finally came, and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a simple gown, that fit her perfectly. It was white, off the shoulder, and had a sequin bodice. A veil covered face, and hair that was tied up.

The calm music of Here Comes the Bride played softly, as Ginny walked slowly down the aisle. Harry couldn't take his eyes of her.

The wizard that was to marry them, Nathan Parks, asked them to face him.

" Harry James Potter, do you choose Ginerva Molly Weasley, them woman standing beside you, to be your legal wife?" He asked.

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes of Ginny. " I do take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be my legal wife."

Nathan nodded. A wisp of gold smoke came out of his wand, and encircled Harry's wrist.

" Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you choose Harry James Potter, the man standing beside you, to be your legal husband?"

Ginny nodded. " I do take Harry James Potter to be my legal husband." She said softly.

Another wisp of smoke came out, and encircled Ginny's wrist.

" Ginerva Molly Weasley, I Herby make you Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter. Do you have a ring Mrs. Potter?" She nodded, and turned to Hermione. Hermione handed her the small gold band, and Ginny slid it on his finger.

It glowed for a second, then it was over.

Harry turned to Ron, and he handed him his ring.

Harry slowly slid onto Ginny's finger. It also glowed, then stopped.

" I believe you have vows, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Nathan said, stepping back.

Harry nodded. " Ginny, I think I was in love with from the moment I met you. In my sixth year, when you went out with Dean, I couldn't control myself. I was mad at him. I tried to tell myself that it was only a brotherly love, that it couldn't be anything else, but I knew it wasn't." Harry smiled at Ginny, who had small tears falling from her cheeks. " I had chills, and they where multiplying when I saw you. I was losing control, and I loved it. Ginny Potter, I will love you forever and a day."

Ginny smiled tearfully, wiping the tears from her eyes. " I love you Harry Potter. I know I did from the moment I knew who you where. I had a schoolgirl crush, that became even more. One of the happiest time of my life was when you asked me out, the saddest when you told me we couldn't anymore, to keep me safe. Harry, I love you, and I always will, until the second I die."

Harry couldn't take his eye's her, she looked so beautiful. The veil covering her hair and face, tears falling softly, and her smile.

Nathan stepped up again, and wiped his eyes. " Harry, you may kiss your wife."

Harry smiled wickedly, and kissed her, holding it, it seemed forever.

When they ran down the aisle to change, everyone cheered.

* * *

At the reception, everyone was laughing, and talking and dancing. Harry spun Ginny around on the dance floor, and she giggled.

" You're not as bad of a dancer as you where before, Mr. Potter." Ginny said teasingly.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. " Why thank you Mrs. Potter."

" Mrs. Potter, I like the sound of that." Ginny said.

They danced together for a while longer before someone came up and tapped Harry on the shoulder. " We just wanted to come say hello to the new bride and groom, and give you this." Draco Malfoy said, and handed Harry a small envelope.

Harry opened it, and pulled out a slip of paper.

_Harry and Ginny Potter,_

_Draco and Mandy Malfoy would like to give you a large vacation house in Balle, Sri Lanka. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, and a large deck over looking the sea._

_Draco and Mandy Malfoy_

Harry looked at Draco in surprise. " Are you sure?"

Draco nodded. " Yes, I'm sure. It's really not in Balle, right outside it, but there's not many muggles where the house is."

" Where is Sri Lanka?" Ginny asked.

" It's in Asia, an island. very pretty." Mandy replied.

Ginny nodded, and re-read the letter. " Wait a moment, Mandy and Draco _Malfoy_?"

Mandy beamed, and held out her hand. Above the diamond engagement ring, there a white gold wedding band. " We eloped! We're going to have an official ceremony in a few months, but we couldn't wait!"

Ginny shrieked. " Congratulations!"

Harry shook Draco's hand. " Congratulations, mate."

Draco smiled. " Thanks, you too."

Harry nodded. The talked for a bit, then Ron came over and announced it was time for speeches.

" Ron, be careful." Ginny teased.

Ron glared at her. " I have only had..." Ron counted on his fingers. " Two glasses of wine, thank you very much."

Ginny rolled her eyes. " Right. Go make your speech Ron."

Ron nodded, and went up on the make-shift stage.

" I've known Harry since our first ride on the Hogwarts Express, and we were instantly friends. He didn't know much about the wizarding world, and I didn't know much about the muggle world. We spent our years in Hogwarts torturing teachers, and of course, saving the world as we know it." Everyone chuckled. " When Ginny started going out with him in our sixth year, I was not sure what to think. My best mate dating my younger sister. But then, I decided that it was a good thing. I could not have picked a better husband for my sister. To Harry and Ginny!" He said, and started clapping. Everyone else stood up, and clapped.

" Now I have one more thing to say. Hermione, come here for a second, please?" Ron said, motioning for Hermione to come up. She walked up slowly, apperantly confused.

Ron pulled Hermione in front of him, and he got down on one knee. " Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He said, and pulled out a small velvet box, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

" Yes Ronald Weasley! I will marry you!" Hermione screeched. Ron smiled, and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up, and pulled Hermione into his arms, and spun her around.

Harry, after a second of shock, stood up and started clapping.

Everyone else followed his lead, and clapped.

" Go Ron!" The twins shouted, and this time their wife's didn't stop them.

Ron and Hermione looked at the audience, not able to stop smiling.

A hour later, it was time for Ginny and Harry to leave. They where going to Paris for a week, then they would go to Athens, Greece for another week. Then they would be back.

A magical limo would be taking them back to the Burrow, where they're stuff was waiting, then they would apperate to Paris.

Harry slid into the limo, and Ginny got in beside him. " This is going to be great." Ginny said, as they car pulled away.

* * *

One year later, Ginny Potter held a small, pink faced baby in her arms.

James Arthur Weasley had been born earlier that day, as healthy as could be.

" He is so cute." Ginny said softly, smoothing down his jet black hair.

Harry nodded, still in awe that he was father. " He is. And he has his mothers eyes."

" And his fathers hair." Ginny laughed.

The baby yawned softly, and looked up at his father.

" Hi there James." Harry said softly, smiling at his newborn son. " Hi baby."

James grabbed Harry's finger, and pulled into his mouth.

" Does that taste good? Does it taste good son?" Harry laughed.

Ginny smiled. " He's going to give us some real trouble some day, all those girls chasing after him."

Harry laughed. " Let's just focus on the near future, huh?"

" Works for me." Ginny said, and kissed James's cheek.

The baby fell asleep after a few more moments of Harry and and Ginny fussing over him.

" Ginny, I love you." Harry said, smiling at his wife, holding their newborn son.

Ginny smiled back at him. " I will love you forever and a day, Harry Potter."

* * *

A/N Hello everyone! So this is my final chapter. I have had so much fun writing this, and I loved all the reviews!

webling-girl05: Thank you so much, I looked forward to getting your reviews. I think you are the only one that commented on every single chapter. Thank you!

violinist-gurl: So everyone knows, this is my cousin. I put her in the story, because I know she would kill me if I didn't. She is Mandy Malfoy. Thanks for the reviews, Mandy-Lou.

Suuz: Thank you for staying with me! I know my story is slightly odd, but I'm slightly odd also, lol.

lovly elley: Thank you very much! I love getting your reviews, they where awesome.

supa-jen: This is another cousin. She, however, is not in the story. Thanks for the reviews Jen( I know, I am a dork, almost half the people who reviewed is family. I am pitiful.).

So, thank you everyone, I love the reviews! Now, for my next story, drum roll please, I am going to do the second generation of Potters. It will James at Hogwarts, and it will rock. All seven years, then his life after. Then, the last part of my trilogy, will be the third generation of the Potters. So, what do you think? Good, bad? Also, if anyone wants to be in any of those stories, I will be happy to put you in it. Or you can just make someone up, that's cool to. So, if you want to be in my story, just review and tell me what name you want, and how you want to look.

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam

P.S. ( FYI, Harry's vows, I kind of took from one of my all time favorite songs, from one of my all tike favorite movies, Greece. So that part was not my invention, lol.)


End file.
